This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of FR-01/15860, filed Dec. 7, 2001, hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel cosmetic or dermatological compositions for topical use, in particular for the photoprotection of the skin and/or hair, characterized in that they comprise, in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle, at least:
(a) one insoluble organic UV screening agent with a particle size ranging from 10 nm to 5 xcexcm, as first screening agent, and
(b) one specific amino-substituted 2-hydroxy-benzophenone derivative, as second screening agent. The combination of these two screening agents results in a synergistic effect being obtained with regard to the sun protection factors UV-APPD conferred.
The invention also relates to their applications in the protection of the skin and hair against the effects of ultraviolet radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that light radiation with wavelengths of between 280 nm and 400 nm makes possible browning of the human epidermis and that rays with wavelengths of between 280 and 320 nm, known under the name of UV-B, cause erythemas and skin burns which may be harmful to the development of natural tanning; this UV-B radiation must therefore be screened out.
It is also known that UV-A rays, with wavelengths of between 320 and 400 nm, which cause browning of the skin, are capable of bringing about a detrimental change in the latter, in particular in the case of sensitive skin or of skin continually exposed to solar radiation. UV-A rays cause in particular a loss in the elasticity of the skin and the appearance of wrinkles, resulting in premature ageing. They promote the triggering of the erythemal reaction or accentuate this reaction in some subjects and can even be the cause of phototoxic or photoallergic reactions. It is therefore desirable also to screen out UV-A radiation.
Numerous cosmetic compositions intended for the photoprotection (UV-A and/or UV-B) of the skin have been provided to date.
The efficacy of antisun compositions is generally expressed by the sun protection factor (SPF), which is expressed mathematically by the ratio of the dose of UV radiation necessary to reach the erythemogenic threshold with the UV screening agent to the dose of UV radiation necessary to reach the erythemogenic threshold without UV screening agent. This factor thus relates to the effectiveness of the protection with respect to erythema, the spectrum of biological action of which is centered in the UV-B region, and consequently describes the protection with respect to this UV-B radiation.
In view of the effects of UV-A radiation on the skin and of the development of numerous compositions comprising combinations of screening agents capable of absorbing UV-B and/or UV-A radiation, specific methods for evaluating protection against UV-A radiation have been developed.
For the characterization of protection with respect to UV-A radiation, the PPD (Persistent Pigment Darkening) method, which measures the color of the skin observed 2 to 4 hours after exposure of the skin to UV-A radiation, is particularly recommended and used. This method was adopted in 1996 by the Japanese Cosmetic Industry Association (JCIA) as official test procedure for the UV-A labeling of products and is frequently used by test laboratories in Europe and the United States (Japan Cosmetic Industry Association Technical Bulletin. Measurement Standards for UVA protection efficacy. Issued Nov. 21, 1995 and effective of Jan. 1, 1996).
The sun protection factor UV-APPD (UV-APPD PF) is expressed mathematically by the ratio of the dose of UV-A radiation necessary to reach the pigmentation threshold with the UV screening agent (MPPDp) to the dose of UV-A radiation necessary to reach the pigmentation threshold without UV screening agent (MPPDnp).       UV    ⁢          -        ⁢          A      PPD        ⁢    PF    =            MPPD      p              MPPD      np      
These antisun compositions exist fairly often in the form of an emulsion of oil-in-water type (that is to say, a cosmetically acceptable vehicle composed of a continuous aqueous dispersing phase and of a noncontinuous oily dispersed phase) which comprises, at various concentrations, one or more conventional, lipophilic and/or hydrophilic, organic screening agents capable of selectively absorbing harmful UV radiation, these screening agents (and their amounts) being selected according to the sun protection factors desired.
Antisun compositions based on amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone derivatives are known from Patent Applications EP-A-1,046,391 and DE 100 12 408.
In point of fact, following much research carried out in the abovementioned field of photoprotection, the Applicant Company has discovered, unexpectedly and surprisingly, that the combination, in proportions within well-defined limits, of two specific sunscreens already known per se in the state of the art makes it possible, due to a notable synergistic effect, to obtain antisun compositions exhibiting sun protection factors UV-APPD which are markedly improved and in any case much higher than those which can be obtained with either of the screening agents used on its own.
This discovery forms the basis of the present invention.
Thus, in accordance with one of the subject-matters of the present invention, novel cosmetic compositions for topical use, in particular for the photoprotection of the skin and/or hair, are now provided, characterized in that they comprise, in a cosmetically acceptable vehicle:
(a) at least one insoluble organic UV screening agent with a particle size ranging from 10 nm to 5 xcexcm, as first screening agent, and
(b) at least one amino-substituted 2-hydroxy-benzophenone derivative of formula (I) which will be defined later, as second screening agent.
Another subject-matter of the present invention is the use of such compositions in the manufacture of cosmetic compositions intended for the protection of the skin and/or hair against ultraviolet radiation, in particular solar radiation.
Another subject-matter of the present invention is the use of an amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone derivative of formula (I) which will be defined later in the manufacture of cosmetic or dermatological compositions intended for the protection of the skin and/or hair against ultraviolet radiation, in particular solar radiation, comprising at least one insoluble organic UV screening agent with a particle size ranging from 10 nm to 5 xcexcm, for the purpose of producing a synergistic effect with regard to the sun protection factors UV-APPD conferred.
The term xe2x80x9cinsoluble UV screening agentxe2x80x9d within the meaning of the present invention is understood to mean any organic or inorganic UV screening agent having a solubility in water of less than 0.1% by weight and a solubility of less than 1% by weight in the majority of organic solvents, such as liquid paraffin, fatty alcohol benzoates and fatty acid triglycerides, for example Miglyol(copyright) 812 sold by Dynamit Nobel. This solubility, defined at 70xc2x0 C. as the amount of product in solution in the solvent at equilibrium with an excess of solid in suspension, can easily be evaluated in the laboratory.
Other characteristics, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent on reading the detailed description which will follow.
Generally, the insoluble UV screening agent and the amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone derivative are present in the said compositions in a proportion producing a synergistic activity with regard to the sun protection factors UV-APPD conferred.
The insoluble organic UV screening agents according to the invention have a mean particle size which varies from 10 to 5 xcexcm and more preferably from 10 nm to 2 xcexcm and more particularly from 20 nm to 2 xcexcm.
The insoluble organic screening agents according to the invention can be brought to the desired particulate form by any ad hoc means, such as, in particular, dry milling or milling in a solvent medium, sieving, atomization, micronization or spraying.
The insoluble organic screening agents according to the invention in the micronized form can be obtained in particular by a process of milling an insoluble organic UV screening agent in the form of coarse particles in the presence of an appropriate surfactant which makes it possible to improve the dispersion of the particles thus obtained in cosmetic formulations.
An example of a process for the micronization of insoluble organic screening agents is disclosed in Applications GB-A-2 303 549 and EP-A-893 119, which form an integral part of the description. The milling device used according to these documents can be an airjet mill, bead mill, vibration mill or hammer mill and preferably a mill with high-speed stirring or an impact mill and more particularly a rotary bead mill, a vibrating mill, a tube mill or a rod mill.
According to this specific process, use is made, as surfactants for the milling of the said screening agents, of alkypolyglucosides with the structure CnH2n+1O(C6H10O5)xH in which n is an integer from 8 to 16 and x is the mean degree of polymerization of the (C6H10O5) unit and varies from 1.4 to 1.6. They can be chosen from C1-C2 esters of a compound with the structure CnH2n+1O(C6H10O5)xH and more specifically an ester obtained by reaction of a C1-C12 carboxylic acid, such as formic, acetic, propionic, butyric, sulfosuccinic, citric or tartaric acid, with one or more free OH functional groups on the glucoside unit (C6H10O5). The said surfactants are generally used at a concentration ranging from 1 to 50% by weight and more preferably from 5 to 40% by weight with respect to the insoluble screening agent in its micronized form.
The insoluble organic UV screening agents in accordance with the invention can be chosen in particular from organic UV screening agents of the oxalanilide type, of the triazine type, of the benzotriazole type; of the vinyl amide type; of the cinnamamide type; of the type comprising one or more benzazole and/or benzofuran or benzothiophene groups or of the indole type; of the aryl vinylene ketone type; of the phenylenebis(benzoxazinone) derivative type; or of the acrylonitrile amide, sulfonamide or carbamate derivative type.
In the sense in which it is used in the present invention, the term benzazole simultaneously encompasses benzothiazoles, benzoxazoles and benzimidazoles.
Mention may be made, among UV screening agents of the oxalanilide type in accordance with the invention, of those corresponding to the structure: 
in which T1, Txe2x80x21, T2 and Txe2x80x22, which are identical or different, denote an hydrogen atom, a C1-C8 alkyl radical or a C1-C8 alkoxy radical. These compounds are disclosed in Patent Application WO 95/22959.
Mention may be made, as examples, of the commercial products Tinuvin 315 and Tinuvin 312, sold by Ciba-Geigy, with the respective structures: 
Mention may also be made, among insoluble UV screening agents of the triazine type in accordance with the invention, of those corresponding to the following formula (2): 
in which T3, T4 and T5 are independently phenyl, phenoxy or pyrrolo, in which the phenyl, phenoxy or pyrrolo groups are unsubstituted or substituted by one, two or three substituents chosen from OH, C1-C18 alkyl or C1-C18 alkoxy, C1-C18 carboxyalkyl, C5-C8 cycloalkyl, a methylbenzylidenecamphor group, a xe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)n(CO)xe2x80x94OT6 group, with T6 either C1-C18 alkyl or cinnamyl, and n has the value 0 or 1.
These compounds are disclosed in WO 97/03642, GB 2 286 774, EP-743 309, WO 98/22447 and GB 2 319 523 (which form an integral part of the content of the description).
Mention may also be made, among UV screening agents of the triazine type in accordance with the invention, of insoluble s-triazine derivatives carrying benzalmalonate and/or phenylcyanoacrylate groups, such as those disclosed in Application EP-A-0 790 243 (which forms an integral part of the content of the description).
Mention will more particularly be made, among these insoluble UV screening agents of the triazine type, of the following compounds:
2,4,6-tris(diethyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine,
2,4,6-tris(diisopropyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine,
2,4,6-tris(dimethyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine,
2,4,6-tris(ethyl xcex1-cyano-4-aminocinnamate)-s-triazine.
Mention may also be made, among UV screening agents of the triazine type in accordance with the invention, of insoluble s-triazine derivatives carrying benzotriazole and/or benzothiazole groups, such as those disclosed in Application WO 98/25922 (which forms an integral part of the content of the description).
Mention may more particularly be made, among these compounds, of:
2,4,6-tris[(3xe2x80x2-(benzotriazol-2-yl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methyl)phenylamino]-s-triazine,
2,4,6-tris[(3xe2x80x2-(benzotriazol-2-yl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-tert-octyl)phenylamino]-s-triazine.
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic UV screening agents of the benzotriazole type in accordance with the invention, of those of following formula (3) as disclosed in Application WO 95/22959 (which forms an integral part of the content of the description): 
in which T7 denotes a hydrogen atom or a C1-C18 alkyl radical; T8 and T9, which are identical or different, denote a C1-C18 alkyl radical optionally substituted by a phenyl.
Mention may be made, as examples of compounds of formula (3), of the commercial products Tinuvin 328, 320, 234 and 350 from Ciba-Geigy, with the following structures: 
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic UV screening agents of the benzotriazole type in accordance with the invention, of the compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,687,521, 5,373,037 and 5,362,881 and in particular [2,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxy-3-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-5-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-2xe2x80x2-(n-octoxy)-5xe2x80x2-benzoyl]diphenylmethane, sold under the name Mixxim PB30 by Fairmount Chemical, with the structure: 
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic UV screening agents of the benzotriazole type in accordance with the invention, of methylenebis-(hydroxyphenylbenzotriazole) derivatives with the following structure: 
in which the T10 and T11 radicals, which are identical or different, denote a C1-C18 alkyl radical which can be substituted by one or more radicals chosen from a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C5-C12 cycloalkyl radical or an aryl residue. These compounds are known per se and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,237,071, 5,166,355, GB-A-2 303 549, DE 197 26 184 and EP-A-893 119 (which form an integral part of the description).
In the formula (4) defined above: the C1-C18 alkyl groups can be linear or branched and are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, tert-octyl, n-amyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, isooctyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, tetradecyl, hexadecyl or octadecyl; the C5-C12 cycloalkyl groups are, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cyclooctyl; and the aryl groups are, for example, phenyl or benzyl.
Preference is more particularly given, among the compounds of formula (4), to those with the following structures: 
Compound (a), with the nomenclature 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], is sold in the micronized form under the name Tinosorb M by Ciba Specialty Chemicals.
Compound (c), with the nomenclature 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-methyl-phenol], is sold in the solid form under the name Mixxim BB/200 by Fairmount Chemical.
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic screening agents of the vinyl amide type, of, for example, the compounds with the following formula which are disclosed in Application WO 95/22959 (which forms an integral part of the content of the description):
T12xe2x80x94(Y)rxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(T13)xe2x95x90C(T14)xe2x80x94N(T15)(T16)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
in which T12 is a C1-C18, preferably C1-C5, alkyl radical or a phenyl group optionally substituted by one, two or three radicals chosen from OH, a C1-C18 alkyl radical, a C1-C8 alkoxy radical, or a group xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OT17 where T17 is a C1-C18 alkyl; T13, T14, T15 and T16, which are identical or different, denote a C1-C18, preferably C1-C5, alkyl radical or a hydrogen atom; Y is N or O and r has the value 0 or 1.
Mention will more particularly be made, among these compounds, of:
4-octylamino-3-penten-2-one;
ethyl 3-octylamino-3-butenoate;
3-octylamino-1-phenyl-2-buten-1-one;
3-dodecylamino-1-phenyl-2-buten-1-one.
Mention may also be made, among insoluble organic screening agents of the cinnamamide type in accordance with the invention, of the compounds as disclosed in Application WO 95/22959 (which forms an integral part of the content of the description) and corresponding to the following structure: 
in which OT18 is a hydroxyl or C1-C4 alkoxy radical, preferably a methoxy or ethoxy radical; T19 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl; T20 is a xe2x80x94(CONH)s-phenyl group where s has the value 0 or 1 and the phenyl group can be substituted by one, two or three groups chosen from OH, C1-C18 alkyl, C1-C8 alkoxy, or a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OT21 group where T21 is a C1-C18 alkyl and more preferably T21 is a phenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl or phenylaminocarbonyl group.
Mention may also be made of cinnamamide dimers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,481, such as, for example, the compound with the structure: 
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic screening agents of the benzazole type, of those corresponding to one of the following formulae: 
in which each of the X symbols independently represents an oxygen or sulfur atom or an NR2 group, each of the Z symbols independently represents a nitrogen atom or a CH group, each of the R1 symbols independently represents an OH group, a halogen atom, a linear or branched C1-8 alkyl group, optionally comprising a silicon atom, or a linear or branched C1-8 alkoxy group, each of the numbers m independently has the value 0, 1 or 2, n represents an integer between 1 and 4 inclusive, p is equal to 0 or 1, each of the numbers q is independently equal to 0 or 1, each of the R2 symbols independently represents a hydrogen atom or a benzyl or linear or branched C1-8 alkyl group, optionally comprising a silicon atom, A represents a radical with a valency n chosen from those of formulae: 
in which W denotes N or CH; each of the R3 symbols independently represents a halogen atom or a linear or branched C1-4 alkyl or alkoxy group or a hydroxyl group, R4 represents a hydrogen atom or a linear or branched C1-4 alkyl group, c=0-4, d=0-3, e=0 or 1 and f=0-2.
These compounds are disclosed in particular in Patents DE 676 103 and CH 350 763, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,850, 5,961,960, Patent Application EP 0 669 323, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,713, 2,463,264, the paper in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 79, 5706-5708, 1957, the paper in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 82, 609-611, 1960, Patent Application EP 0 921 126 and Patent Application EP 712 855.
Mention may be made, as examples of preferred compounds of formula (7) of the family of the 2-arylbenzazoles, of 2-(benzoxazol-2-yl)-4-methyl-phenol, 2-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-4-methoxyphenol or 2-(benzothiazol-2-yl)phenol, it being possible for these compounds to be prepared, for example, according to the processes disclosed in Patent CH 350 763.
Mention will be made, as examples of preferred compounds of formula (7) of the family of the benzimidazolylbenzazoles, of 2,2xe2x80x2-bisbenzimidazole, 5,5xe2x80x2,6,6xe2x80x2-tetramethyl-2,2xe2x80x2-bisbenzimidazole, 5,5xe2x80x2-dimethyl-2,2xe2x80x2-bisbenzimidazole, 6-methoxy-2,2xe2x80x2-bisbenzimidazole, 2-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)-benzothiazole, 2-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)benzoxazole and N, Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-2,2xe2x80x2-bisbenzimidazole, it being possible for these compounds to be prepared according to the procedures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,961,960 and 2,463,264.
Mention will be made, as examples of preferred compounds of formula (7) of the family of the phenylenebenzazoles, of 1,4-phenylenebis(2-benzoxa-zolyl), 1,4-phenylenebis(2-benzimidazolyl), 1,3-phenylenebis(2-benzoxazolyl), 1,2-phenylene-bis(2-benzoxazolyl), 1,2-phenylenebis(benzimidazolyl), 1,4-phenylenebis(N-(2-ethylhexyl)-2-benzimidazolyl) and 1,4-phenylenebis(N-trimethylsilylmethyl-2-benzimida-zolyl), it being possible for these compounds to be prepared according to the procedures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,264 and in the publications J. Am. Chem. Soc., 82, 609 (1960) and J. Am. Chem. Soc., 79, 15 5706-5708 (1957).
Mention will be made, as examples of preferred compounds of formula (7) of the family of the benzofuranylbenzoxazoles, of 2-(2-benzofuranyl)-benzoxazole, 2-(benzofuranyl)-5-methylbenzoxazole and 2-(3-methyl-2-benzofuranyl)benzoxazole, it being possible for these compounds to be prepared according to the procedures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,713.
Mention may be made, as preferred compounds of formula (8), of, for example, 2,6-diphenyl-1,7-di-hydrobenzo[1,2-d ;4,5-dxe2x80x2]diimidazole, corresponding to the formula 
or 2,6-distyryl-1,7-dihydrobenzo[1,2-d;4,5-dxe2x80x2]di-imidazole or 2,6-di(p-tert-butylstyryl)-1,7-dihydro-benzo[1,2-d;4,5-dxe2x80x2]diimidazole, which compounds can be prepared according to Application EP 0 669 323.
Mention may be made, as preferred compound of formula (9), of 5,5xe2x80x2-bis(2-phenylbenzimidazole) of formula: 
the preparation of which is described in J. Chim. Phys., 64, 1602 (1967).
Preference is very particularly given, among these insoluble organic compounds which screen out UV radiation, to 2-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)benzoxazole, 6-methoxy-2,2xe2x80x2-bisbenzimidazole, 2-(1H-benzimidazol-2-yl)benzothiazole, 1,4-phenylenebis(2-benzoxazolyl), 1,4-phenylenebis(2-benzimidazolyl), 1,3-phenylene-bis(2-benzoxazolyl), 1,2-phenylenebis(2-benzoxazolyl), 1,2-phenylenebis(2-benzimidazolyl) and 1,4-phenylene-bis(N-trimethylsilylmethyl-2-benzimidazolyl).
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic screening agents of the aryl vinylene ketone type, of those corresponding to either of the following formulae (10) and (11): 
in which:
nxe2x80x2=1 or 2,
B, in the formula (10) when nxe2x80x2=1 or in the formula (11), is an aryl radical chosen from the following formulae (axe2x80x2) to (dxe2x80x2) or, in the formula (10) when nxe2x80x2=2, is a radical chosen from the following formulae (exe2x80x2) to (hxe2x80x2): 
xe2x80x83in which:
each of the R8 symbols independently represents an OH group, a halogen atom, a linear or branched C1-6 alkyl group optionally comprising a silicon atom, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group optionally comprising a silicon atom, a linear or branched C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl group, or a linear or branched C1-6 alkylsulfonamide group optionally comprising a silicon atom or an amino acid functional group,
pxe2x80x2 represents an integer between 0 and 4 inclusive,
qxe2x80x2 represents 0 or 1,
R5 represents hydrogen or an OH group,
R6 represents hydrogen, a linear or branched C1-6 alkyl group optionally comprising a silicon atom, a cyano group, a C1-6 alkylsulfonyl group or a phenylsulfonyl group,
R7 represents a linear or branched C1-6 alkyl group optionally comprising a silicon atom or a phenyl group which can form a bicycle and which is optionally substituted by one or two R4 radicals, or R6 and R7 together form a monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic C2-10 hydrocarbonaceous residue, optionally interrupted by one or more nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen atoms and which can comprise another carbonyl, and optionally substituted by a linear or branched C1-C8 alkylsulfonamide group, and optionally comprising a silicon atom or an amino acid functional group; provided that, when nxe2x80x2=1, R6 and R7 do not form a camphor nucleus.
Mention may be made, as examples of compounds of formula (10) in which nxe2x80x2=1, which are insoluble, which screen out UV radiation and which have a mean particle size of between 10 nm and 5 xcexcm, of the following families:
compounds of the styryl ketone type as disclosed in Application JP 04 134 042, such as 1-(3,4-dimethoxy-5 phenyl)-4,4-dimethylpent-1-en-3-one: 
compounds of the benzylidenecineole type, such as those described in the article by E. Mariani et al., 16th IFSCC Congress, New York (1990), for example 1,3,3-trimethyl-5-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-2-oxa-bicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-one: 
compounds of the benzylidenechromanone type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 04 134 043, for example 3-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-2,3,4a,8a-tetrahydro-chromen-4-one: 
compounds of the benzylidenethiochromanone type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 04 134 043, for example 3-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-2,3,4a,8a-tetrahydro-chromen-4-thione: 
compounds of the benzylidenequinuclidinone type, such as those disclosed in Application EP 0 576 974, for example 4-methoxybenzylidene-1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-3-one: 
compounds of the benzylidenecycloalkanone type, such as those disclosed in Application FR 2 395 023, for example 2-(4-methoxybenzylidene)cyclopentanone and 2-(4-methoxybenzylidene)cyclohexanone: 
compounds of the benzylidenehydantoin type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 01 158 090, for example 5-(3,4-dimethoxybenzylidene)imidazolidine-2,4-dione: 
compounds of the benzylideneindanone type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 04 134 043, for example 2-(4-methoxybenzylidene)indan-1-one: 
compounds of the benzylidenetetralone type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 04 134 043, for example 2-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-3,4-dihydro-2H-naphthalen-1-one 
compounds of the benzylidenefuranon e type, such as those disclosed in Application EP 0 390 683, for example 4-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-dihydrofuran-3-one: 
compounds of the benzylidenebenzofuranone type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 04 134 041, for example 2-benzylidenebenzofuran-3-one: 
compounds of the benzylideneindanedione type, such as 2-(3,5-di(tert-butyl)-4-hydroxybenzylidene)indane-1,3-dione: 
compounds of the benzylidenebenzothiofuranone type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 04,134,043, for example 2-benzylidenebenzo[b]thiophen-3-one: 
compounds of the benzylidenebarbituric type, such as 5-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-1,3-dimethylpyrimidine-2,4,6-trione: 
compounds of the benzylidenepyrazolone type, such as 4-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-5-methyl-2-phenyl-2,4-dihydro-pyrazol-3-one: 
compounds of the benzylideneimidazolone type, such as 5-(4-methoxybenzylidene)-2-phenyl-3,5-dihydroimidazol-4-one: 
compounds of the chalcone type, such as 1-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylpropenone: 
benzylidenone compounds as disclosed in the document FR 2 506 156, for example 3-hydroxy-1-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-phenylpropenone: 
Mention may be made, as examples of compounds of formula (10) in which nxe2x80x2=2, which are insoluble, which screen out UV radiation and which have a mean particle size of between 10 nm and 5 xcexcm, of the following families:
compounds of the phenylenebis(methylidenenorcamphor) type as disclosed in the document EP 0 693 471, for example 1,4-phenylenebis{3-methylidenebicyclo[2.2.1]-heptan-2-one}: 
compounds of the phenylenebis(methylidenecamphor) type as disclosed in the document FR 2 528 420, for example 1,4-phenylenebis{3-methylidene-1,7,7-trimethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-one}: 
xe2x80x83or 1,3-phenylenebis{3-methylidene-1,7,7-trimethyl-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-one}: 
compounds of the phenylenebis(methylidenecamphor-sulfonamide) type, such as those disclosed in the document FR 2 529 887, for example 1,4-phenylene-bis{3,3xe2x80x2-methylidenecamphor-10,10xe2x80x2-ethylsulfonamide or -(2-ethylhexyl)sulfonamide}: 
compounds of the phenylenebis(methylidenecineole) type as described in the paper by E. Mariani et al., 16th IFSCC Congress, New York (1990), for example 1,4-phenylenebis{5-methylidene-3 ,3-dimethyl-2-oxa-bicyclo[2.2.2]octan-6-one}: 
compounds of the phenylenebis(methylideneketo-tricyclodecane) type as disclosed in Application EP 0 694 521, such as 1,4-phenylenebis(octahydro-4,7-methano-6-inden-5-one): 
compounds of the phenylenebis(alkylene ketone) type, such as those disclosed in Application JP 04 134 041, for example 1,4-phenylenebis(4,4-dimethylpent-1-en-3-one): 
compounds of the phenylenebis(methylidenefuranone) type as disclosed in Application FR 2 638 354, for example 1,4-phenylenebis(4-methylidene-2,2,5,5-tetramethyldihydrofuran-3-one): 
compounds of the phenylenebis(methylidene-quinuclidinone) type, such as those disclosed in Application EP 0 714 880, for example 1,4-phenylene-bis{2-methylidene-1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-3-one}: 
Mention may be made, as compounds of formula (11), of the following families:
compounds of the bis(benzylidene)cycloalkanone type, such as 2,5-di(benzylidene)cyclopentanone: 
compounds of the xcex3-pyrone type as disclosed in the document JP 04 290 882, for example 2,6-bis(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)pyran-4-one: 
Preference is very particularly given, among these insoluble organic compounds which screen out UV radiation of the aryl vinylene ketone type, to the compounds of formula (10) in which nxe2x80x2=2.
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic screening agents of the phenylenebis(benzoxazinone) type, of those corresponding to the following formula (12): 
with R representing a divalent aromatic residue chosen from the following formulae (exe2x80x3) to (hxe2x80x3): 
in which:
each of the R9 symbols independently represents an OH group, a halogen atom, a linear or branched C1-6 alkyl group optionally comprising a silicon atom, a linear or branched C1-6 alkoxy group optionally comprising a silicon atom, a linear or branched C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl group, or a linear or branched C1-6 alkylsulfonamide group optionally comprising a silicon atom or an amino acid functional group,
pxe2x80x3 represents an integer between 0 and 4 inclusive,
qxe2x80x3 represents 0 or 1.
Mention may be made, as examples of compounds of formula (12), which are insoluble, which screen out UV radiation and which have a mean particle size of between 10 nm and 5 xcexcm, of the following derivatives:
2,2xe2x80x2-p-phenylenebis(3,1-benzoxazin-4-one), commercial product Cyasorb UV-3638 from Cytec,
2,2xe2x80x2-(4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene)bis(3,1-benzoxazin-4-one),
2,2xe2x80x2-(2,6-naphthylene)bis(3,1-benzoxazin-4-one).
Mention may be made, among insoluble organic screening agents of the acrylonitrile amide, sulfonamide or carbamate derivative type, of those corresponding to the following formula (13): 
in which:
R10 represents a linear or branched C1-8 alkyl group,
nxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 has the value 0, 1 or 2,
X2 represents a divalent radical of formula xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94,
Y represents a xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R12 or xe2x80x94SO2R13 radical,
R11 represents a single bond or a linear or branched, divalent C1-C30 alkylene or C3-C30 alkenylene radical which can carry one or more hydroxyl substituents and which can comprise, in the carbonaceous chain, one or more heteroatoms chosen from oxygen, nitrogen and silicon atoms,
R12 represents an xe2x80x94OR14 or xe2x80x94NHR14 radical,
R13 represents a linear or branched C1-C30 alkyl radical or a phenyl ring which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C4 alkyl or alkoxy radicals,
R14 represents a linear or branched C1-C30 alkyl or C3-C30 alkenyl radical which can carry one or more hydroxyl substituents and which can comprise, in the carbonaceous chain, one or more heteroatoms chosen from oxygen, nitrogen and silicon atoms.
Although only the isomers in which the cyano substituent is in the cis position with respect to the para-aminophenyl substituent are represented in the above formula (13), this formula should be understood as also encompassing the corresponding trans isomers; for each of the two double bonds, and independently, the cyano and para-aminophenyl substituents can be in the cis or trans configuration with respect to one another.
Mention may be made, as example, of the dimer of 2-ethylhexyl 2-cyano-3-[4-(acetylamino)phenyl]-acrylate of formula: 
Another specific family of insoluble organic screening agents in accordance with the invention are the polyvalent metal salts (for example, Ca2+, Zn2+, Mg2+, Ba2+, Al3+ or Zr4+) of sulfonic or carboxylic organic screening agents, such as the polyvalent metal salts of sulfonated derivatives of benzylidenecamphor, such as those disclosed in Application FR-A 2 639 347; the polyvalent metal salts of sulfonated derivatives of benzimidazole, such as those disclosed in Application EP-A-893 119; or the polyvalent metal salts of cinnamic acid derivatives, such as those disclosed in Application JP-87 166 517.
Mention may also be made of metal or ammonium or substituted ammonium complexes of UV-A and/or UV-B organic screening agents as disclosed in Patent Applications WO 93/10753, WO 93/11095 and WO 95/05150.
The insoluble UV screening agent or agents of the invention are present at a total concentration preferably ranging from 1 to 10% by weight approximately and more particularly from 2 to 8% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
The amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone derivatives in accordance with the invention correspond to the following formula (I): 
in which:
R1 and R2, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, a C1-C20 alkyl radical, a C2-C10 alkenyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkyl radical or a C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radical;
R1 and R2 can also form, with the nitrogen atom with which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member;
R3 and R4, which are identical or different, denote a C1-C20 alkyl radical, a C2-C10 alkenyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radical, a C1-C12 alkoxy radical, a (C1-C20)alkoxycarbonyl radical, a C1-C12 alkylamino radical, a di(C1-C12)alkylamino radical, an aryl radical or a heteroaryl which is optionally substituted, or a water-solubilizing substituent chosen from a carboxylate group, a sulfonate group or an ammonium residue;
X denotes a hydrogen atom or a COOR5 or CONR6R7 group;
R5, R6 and R7, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, a C1-C20 alkyl radical, a C2-C10 alkenyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkyl radical, a C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radical, a xe2x80x94(YO)oxe2x80x94Z group or an aryl group;
Y denotes xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; Z represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3 or xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH3;
m is an integer varying from 0 to 3;
n is an integer varying from 0 to 3;
o is an integer varying from 1 to 2.
Mention may be made, as C1-C20 alkyl radicals, of, for example: methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, 1-methylethyl, n-butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethyl-ethyl, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methyl-butyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, n-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl, n-dodecyl, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-pentadecyl, n-hexadecyl, n-heptadecyl, n-octadecyl, n-nonadecyl or n-icosyl.
Mention may be made, as C2-C10 alkenyl groups, of, for example: vinyl, n-propenyl, isopropenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-methyl-1-butenyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-1-butenyl, 1-hexenyl, 2-hexenyl, 1-heptenyl, 2-heptenyl, 1-octenyl or 2-octenyl.
Mention may be made, as C1-C12 alkoxy radicals, of: methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, n-butoxy, n-pentoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-methyl-1-ethylpropoxy, octoxy, 2-methylpropoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, hexoxy, heptoxy or 2-ethylhexoxy.
Mention may be made, as C3-C10 cycloalkyl radicals, of, for example: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, 1-methylcyclo-propyl, 1-ethylcyclopropyl, 1-propylcyclopropyl, 1-butylcyclopropyl, 1-pentylcyclopropyl, 1-methyl-1-butylcyclopropyl, 1,2-dimethylcyclopropyl, 1-methyl-2-ethylcyclopropyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl or cyclodecyl.
Mention may be made, as C3-C10 cycloalkenyl radicals having one or more double bonds, of: cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclopentadienyl, cyclohexenyl, 1,3-cyclohexadienyl, 1,4-cyclohexadienyl, cycloheptenyl, cycloheptatrienyl, cyclooctenyl, 1,5-cyclooctadienyl, cyclooctatetraenyl, cyclononenyl or cyclodecenyl. The cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl radicals can comprise one or more substituents (preferably from 1 to 3) chosen, for example, from halogen, such as chlorine, fluorine or bromine; cyano; nitro; amino; C1-C4 alkylamino; di(C1-C4)alkylamino; C1-C4 alkyl; C1-C4 alkoxy; or hydroxyl. They can also comprise from 1 to 3 heteroatoms, such as sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen, the free valencies of which can be occupied by a hydrogen or a C1-C4 alkyl radical.
The aryl groups are preferably chosen from phenyl or naphthyl rings which can comprise one or more substituents (preferably from 1 to 3) chosen, for example, from halogen, such as chlorine, fluorine or bromine; cyano; nitro; amino; C1-C4 alkylamino; di(C1-C4)alkylamino; C1-C4 alkyl; C1-C4 alkoxy; or hydroxyl. Preference is more particularly given to phenyl, methoxyphenyl and naphthyl.
The heteroaryl groups generally comprise one or more heteroatoms chosen from sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen.
The water-solublizing groups are, for example, carboxylate or sulfonate groups and more particularly their salts with physiologically acceptable cations, such as alkali metal salts or trialkylammonium salts, such as tri(hydroxyalkyl)-ammonium or 2-methylpropan-1-ol-2-ammonium salts. Mention may also be made of ammonium groups, such as alkylammoniums, and their salified forms with physiologically acceptable anions.
Mention may in particular be made, as examples of the 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member formed by the R1 and R2 radicals with the nitrogen atom, of pyrrolidine or piperidine.
The amino groups can be attached to the benzene ring in the ortho, meta or para position with respect to the carbonyl radical and more preferably in the para position.
A family of preferred compounds of formula (I) comprises those chosen from those of following formula (Ia): 
in which:
R1 and R2, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom or a C1-C12 alkyl radical or form, with the nitrogen atom with which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member;
X denotes COOR5 or CONR6R7;
R5 denotes a hydrogen atom, a C1-C12 alkyl radical or a C3-C6 cycloalkyl radical;
R6 and R7, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, a C1-C12 alkyl radical or a C5-C6 cycloalkyl radical.
The more particularly preferred compounds of formula (Ia) are those for which:
R1 and R2, which are identical or different, denote a C1-C4 alkyl radical and more particularly ethyl;
R5 denotes a C3-C8 alkyl radical;
R6 and R7, which are identical or different, denote a C1-C8 alkyl radical.
Another family of preferred compounds of formula (I) comprises those chosen from those of following formula (Ib): 
in which:
R1 and R2, which are identical or different, denote a C1-C12 alkyl radical or form, with the nitrogen atom with which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring member.
Mention may more particularly be made, among the compounds of formula (Ib), of:
4-diethylamino-2-hydroxyphenyl phenyl ketone,
4-pyrrolidino-2-hydroxyphenyl phenyl ketone.
A family of more particularly preferred compounds of formula (I) comprises those chosen from those of following formula (Ic): 
in which:
R1 and R2, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom or a C1-C8 alkyl radical or form, with the nitrogen atom with which they are bonded, a 5- or 6-5 membered ring;
R5 denotes a hydrogen atom, a C1-C12 alkyl radical or a C3-C6 cycloalkyl radical.
Mention may be made, among the compounds of formula (Ic), of:
2-(4-pyrrolidino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate
methyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate
2-ethylhexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)-benzoate
cyclohexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)-benzoate
n-hexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate
[lacuna] 2-(4-dibutylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate
methyl 2-(4-dibutylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate
isobutyl 2-(4-dibutylamino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)benzoate.
A very particularly preferred compound of formula (I) is n-hexyl 2-(4-diethylamino-2-hydroxy-benzoyl)benzoate.
The compounds of formula (I) as defined above are known per se and their structures and their syntheses are disclosed in Patent Applications EP-A-1 046 391 and DE 100 12 408 (which form an integral part of the content of the description).
The amino-substituted 2-hydroxybenzophenone derivatives in accordance with the invention are preferably present in the composition of the invention in proportions preferably ranging from 0.1 to 20% by weight and more preferably from 0.1 to 15% by weight and more particularly from 0.5 to 10% by weight with respect to the total weight of the composition.
In addition, the compositions in accordance with the invention can comprise other additional, water-soluble or fat-soluble, organic UV screening agents which are active in the UV-A and/or UV-B regions (absorbers).
The additional organic UV screening agents are chosen in particular from anthranilates; cinnamic derivatives; salicylic derivatives; camphor derivatives, other than the compound (II); triazine derivatives, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,390, EP 863 145, EP 517 104, EP 570 838, EP 796 851, EP 775 698, EP 878 469 and EP 933 376; benzophenone derivatives, other than those of formula (I); xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate derivatives; benzotriazole derivatives; benzalmalonate derivatives; benzimidazble derivatives; imidazolines; bisbenzoazolyl derivatives as disclosed in Patents EP 669 323 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,264; p-aminobenzoic acid (PABA) derivatives; methylenebis(hydroxyphenylbenzotriazole)derivatives as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,237,071, 5,166,355, GB 2 303 549, DE 197 26 184 and EP 893 119; screening polymers and screening silicones, such as those disclosed in particular in Application WO 93/04665; dimers derived from xcex1-alkylstyrene, such as those disclosed in Patent Application DE 198 55 649; and 4,4-diarylbutadienes as disclosed in Applications EP 0 967 200, DE 197 46 654, DE 197 55 649 and EP-A-1 008 586.
Mention may be made, as examples of additional organic screening agents which are active in the UV-A and/or UV-B regions, of, denoted below under their INCI names:
para-Aminobenzoic Acid Derivatives:
PABA,
Ethyl PABA,
Ethyl Dihydroxypropyl PABA,
Ethylhexyl Dimethyl PABA, sold in particular under the name xe2x80x9cEscalol 507xe2x80x9d by ISP,
Glyceryl PABA,
PEG-PABA, sold under the name xe2x80x9cUvinul P25xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Salicylic Derivatives:
Homosalate, sold under the name xe2x80x9cEusolex HMSxe2x80x9d by Rona/EM Industries,
Ethylhexyl Salicylate, sold under the name xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan OSxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Dipropyleneglycol Salicylate, sold under the name xe2x80x9cDipsalxe2x80x9d by Scher,
TEA Salicylate, sold under the name xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan TSxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Dibenzoylmethane Derivatives:
Butyl Methoxydibenzoylmethane, sold in particular under the trade name xe2x80x9cParsol 1789xe2x80x9d by Hoffinann-LaRoche,
Isopropyl Dibenzoylmethane,
Cinnamic Derivatives:
Ethylhexyl Methoxycinnamate, sold in particular under the trade name xe2x80x9cParsol MCXxe2x80x9d by Hoffmann-LaRoche,
Isopropyl Methoxy cinnamate,
Isoamyl Methoxy cinnamate, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan E 1000xe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Cinoxate,
DEA Methoxycinnamate,
Diisopropyl Methylcinnamate,
Glyceryl Ethylhexanoate Dimethoxycinnamate,
xcex2,xcex2-Diphenylacrylate Derivatives:
Octocrylene, sold in particular under the trademark xe2x80x9cUvinul N539xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Etocrylene, sold in particular under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvinul N35xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone Derivatives:
Benzophenone-1, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvinul 400xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-2, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvinul D50xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-3 or Oxybenzone, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvinul M40xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-4, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvinul MS40xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-5,
Benzophenone-6, sold under the trade name 15 xe2x80x9cHelisorb 11xe2x80x9d by Norquay,
Benzophenone-8, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cSpectra-Sorb UV-24xe2x80x9d by American Cyanamid,
Benzophenone-9, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvinul DS-49xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Benzophenone-12,
Benzylidenecamphor Derivatives:
3-Benzylidene camphor, manufactured under the name xe2x80x9cMexoryl SDxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
4-Methylbenzylidene camphor, sold under the name xe2x80x9cEusolex 6300xe2x80x9d by Merck,
Benzylidene Camphor Sulfonic Acid, manufactured under the name xe2x80x9cMexoryl SLxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
Camphor Benzalkonium Methosulfate, manufactured under the name xe2x80x9cMexoryl SOxe2x80x9d by Chimex,
Polyacrylamidomethyl Benzylidene Camphor, manufactured under the name xe2x80x9cMexoryl SWxe2x80x9d by 5 Chimex,
Phenylbenzimidazole Derivatives:
Phenylbenzimidazole Sulfonic Acid, sold in particular under the trade name xe2x80x9cEusolex 232xe2x80x9d by Merck,
Disodium Phenyl Dibenzimidazole Tetrasulfonate, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan APxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Triazine Derivatives:
Anisotriazine, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cTinosorb Sxe2x80x9d by Ciba Specialty Chemicals,
Ethylhexyl triazone, sold in particular under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvinul T150xe2x80x9d by BASF,
Diethylhexyl Butamido Triazone, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cUvasorb HEBxe2x80x9d by Sigma 3V,
2,4,6-tris(diisobutyl 4xe2x80x2-aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine,
Phenylbenzotriazole Derivatives:
Drometrizole Trisiloxane, sold under the name xe2x80x9cSilatrizolexe2x80x9d by Rhodia Chimie,
Methylenebis(benzotriazolyltetramethylbutyl-phenol), sold in the solid form under the trade name xe2x80x9cMixxim BB/100xe2x80x9d by Fairmount Chemical or in the micronized form in aqueous dispersion under the trade name xe2x80x9cTinosorb Mxe2x80x9d by Ciba Specialty Chemicals,
Anthranilic Derivatives:
Menthyl anthranilate, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cNeo Heliopan MAxe2x80x9d by Haarmann and Reimer,
Imidazoline Derivatives:
Ethylhexyl Dimethoxybenzylidene Dioxoimidazoline Propionate,
Benzalmalonate Derivatives:
Polyorganosiloxane comprising a benzalmalonate functional group, sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cParsol SLXxe2x80x9d by Hoffmann-LaRoche,
4,4-Diarylbutadiene Derivatives:
1,1-dicarboxy (2,2xe2x80x2-dimxc3xa9thyl-propyl)-4,4-diphxc3xa9nylbutadixc3xa8ne and their mixtures.
The soluble organic UV screening agents which are more particularly preferred are chosen from the following compounds:
Ethylhexyl Salicylate,
Octocrylene,
Ethylhexyl Methoxycinnamate,
Butyl Methoxydibenzoylmethane,
Phenylbenzimidazole Sulfonic Acid,
Benzophenone-3,
Benzophenone-4,
Benzophenone-5,
4-Methylbenzylidene camphor,
Disodium Phenyl Dibenzimidazole Tetrasulfonate,
Anisotriazine,
Ethylhexyl triazone,
Diethylhexyl Butamido Triazone,
2,4, 6-Tris(diisobutyl 4xe2x80x2 -aminobenzalmalonate)-s-triazine,
Drometrizole Trisiloxane,
Methylenebis(benzotriazolylietramethylbutyl-phenol),
1,1-dicarboxy (2,2xe2x80x2-dimxc3xa9thyl-propyl)-4,4-diphxc3xa9nylbutadixc3xa8ne, and their mixtures.
The cosmetic compositions according to the invention can also comprise pigments or alternatively nanopigments (mean size of the primary particles: generally between 5 nm and 100 nm, preferably between 10 nm and 50 nm) formed from coated or uncoated metal oxides, such as, for example, nanopigments formed from titanium oxide (amorphous or crystallized in the rutile and/or anatase form), iron oxide, zinc oxide, zirconium oxide or cerium oxide, which are all UV photoprotective agents well known per se. Conventional coating agents are, furthermore, alumina and/or aluminium stearate. Such coated or uncoated metal oxide nanopigments are disclosed in particular in Patent Applications EP-A-0 518 772 and EP-A-0 518 773.
The compositions according to the invention can also comprise agents for the artificial tanning and/or browning of the skin (self-tanning agents), such as, for example, dihydroxyacetone (DHA).
The compositions of the invention can additionally comprise conventional cosmetic adjuvants chosen in particular from fatty substances, organic solvents, ionic or nonionic thickeners, softeners, antioxidants, agents for combating free radicals, opacifiers, stabilizers, emollients, silicones, xcex1-hydroxy acids, antifoaming agents, moisturizing agents, vitamins, insect repellents, fragrances, preservatives, surfactants, anti-inflammatories, substance P antagonists, fillers, polymers, propellants, basifying or acidifying agents, colorants or any other ingredient commonly used in cosmetics, in particular for the manufacture of antisun compositions in the form of emulsions.
The fatty substances can be composed of an oil or a wax or their mixtures. The term xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a compound which is liquid at ambient temperature. The term xe2x80x9cwaxxe2x80x9d is understood to mean a compound which is solid or substantially solid at ambient temperature and for which the melting point is generally greater than 35xc2x0 C. They also comprise fatty acids, fatty alcohols and esters of fatty acids which are linear or cyclic, such as derivatives of benzoic acid, trimellitic acid and hydroxybenzoic acid.
Mention may be made, as oils, of mineral oils (liquid paraffin); vegetable oils (sweet almond, macadamia, blackcurrant seed or jojoba oil); synthetic oils, such as perhydrosqualene, fatty alcohols, acids or esters (such as the C12-C15 alkyl benzoate sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cFinsolv TNxe2x80x9d by Finetex, octyl palmitate, isopropyl lanolate or triglycerides, including those of capric/caprylic acids), or oxyethylenated or oxypropylenated fatty esters and ethers; silicone oils (cyclomethicone, polydimethylsiloxanes or PDMS); fluorinated oils; or polyalkylenes.
Mention may be made, as waxy compounds, of paraffin wax, carnauba wax, beeswax or hydrogenated castor oil.
Mention may be made, among organic solvents, of lower alcohols and polyols.
Of course, a person skilled in the art will take care to choose this or these optional additional compounds and/or their amounts so that the advantageous properties, in particular the synergistic effect, intrinsically attached to the compositions in accordance with the invention are not, or not substantially, detrimentally affected by the envisaged addition or additions.
The compositions of the invention can be prepared according to techniques well known to a person skilled in the art, in particular those intended for the preparation of emulsions of oil-in-water or water-in-oil type.
These compositions can be provided in particular in the form of a simple or complex emulsion (O/W, W/O, O/W/O or W/O/W), such as a cream, a milk, a gel or a cream gel, of a powder or of a solid tube and can optionally be packaged as an aerosol and provided in the form of a foam or spray.
When it is a question of an emulsion, the aqueous phase of the latter can comprise a nonionic vesicular dispersion prepared according to known processes (Bangham, Standish and Watkins, J. Mol. Biol., 13, 238 (1965), FR 2 315 991 and FR 2 416 008).
The cosmetic composition of the invention can be used as a composition for protecting the human epidermis or the hair against ultraviolet rays, as an antisun composition or as a make-up product.
When the cosmetic composition according to the invention is used for the protection of the human epidermis against UV rays or as an antisun composition, it can be provided in the form of a suspension or dispersion in solvents or fatty substances, in the form of a nonionic vesicular dispersion or in the form of an emulsion, preferably of oil-in-water type, such as a cream or a milk, in the form of an ointment, gel, cream gel, solid tube, powder, stick, aerosol foam or spray.
When the cosmetic composition according to the invention is used for the protection of the hair against UV rays, it can be provided in the form of a shampoo, lotion, gel, emulsion or nonionic vesicular dispersion and can constitute, for example, a rinse-out composition, to be applied before or after shampooing, before or after dyeing or bleaching, and before, during or after perming or hair straightening, a styling or treating lotion or a styling or treating gel, a lotion or a gel for blow-drying or hair setting, or a composition for perming or straightening, dyeing or bleaching the hair.
When the composition is used as a product for making up the eyelashes, eyebrows or skin, such as a treatment cream for the epidermis, foundation, lipstick tube, eyeshadow, face powder, mascara or eyeliner, it can be provided in the anhydrous or aqueous, pasty or solid form, such as oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions, nonionic vesicular dispersions, or suspensions.
By way of indication, for the antisun formulations in accordance with the invention which exhibit a vehicle of oil-in-water emulsion type, the aqueous phase (comprising in particular the hydrophilic screening agents) generally represents from 50 to 95% by weight, preferably from 70 to 90% by weight, with respect to the entire formulation, the oily phase (comprising in particular the lipophilic screening agents) from 5 to 50% by weight, preferably from 10 to 30% by weight, with respect to the entire formulation, and the (co)emulsifier(s) from 0.5 to 20% by weight, preferably from 2 to 10% by weight, with respect to the entire formulation.
Concrete but in no way limiting examples illustrating the invention will now be given.